Antonio Garcia (Runwaygirl20)
Antonio Garcia is Samurai Ranger Light, the Gold Samurai Power Ranger Character History Antonio Garcia is a fisherman and the tech wizard of the group. He happened to be a childhood friend of Ray, training alongside him and receiving the Octozord from him and making a promise to aid him as a Samurai. He is considered to be Ray's opposite, being hyperactive and expressive as Ray is reserved and stoic. He is the only Ranger who is not of Samurai descent. With his technological skills, he created his own Morpher out of a trashed cellphone and by reverse engineering the Octozord. He also developed a way to channel symbol power through texting on his Morpher which allowed him to communicate with the Octozord. He is a very skilled cook, primarily with seafood, and will regularly prepare meals for the team. He is also shown to be a very skilled singer and guitar player. When Antonio first appears he saves the other Rangers from the Nighlok Vulpes. In the subsequent episode, he explains his past and his intent to join the team. However, Professor Thomas initially refuses to let Antonio join on the grounds that he lacks the proper training and discipline, and Ray sides with this decision out of concern for Antonio's safety. However, when the Rangers are completely overpowered by the Nighlok Steeleto, they reconsider and allow Antonio to join. After joining the team he used his tech skills he to repair the Claw Zord and unlock both the Black Box and The Light Zord. As the Gold Ranger, he is the Samurai of Light and his personal weapon is the Barracuda Blade (a wakizashi that he uses in his high-speed slash attacks, reminiscent of Iaido). The Barracuda Blade's special attack is the "Barracuda Bite", which slashes an enemy multiple times with energy strikes at incredible speeds. He pilots the Octo Zord and the Claw Zord. He also controls the Light Zord as his secondary weapon which can be also be enlarged to fight alongside the Megazord. The Light Zord's Signature move is the "Scattershot." The kanji on the LightZord's abdomen is "侍", which translates to "Samurai". Super Megaforce Super Ninja Steel Antonio returned as the Samurai Gold Ranger after being kidnapped by Lord Drayvon along with Claire Mitchell, Andy Holden, Kelly Hale, and Jasmine Harris and sent to his dimension. Lord Drayvon used them to make robotic clones of each ranger. They were soon rescued by Emma Stanford, Ariana Smith, Luka, Susie Holden (Andy's wife) and the Ninja Steel Rangers. Antonio joins the final fight with the Ninja Steel Rangers (whose teammate was captured as well) and the veteran Rangers using his Samurai Morpher and Barracuda Blade. After the battle, Antonio returns back to his dimension with the rest of the Rangers. It's revealed his is still with former ranger, Kayla Thomas and they had celebrated their five-year anniversary of their relationship. Arsenal *Samurai Morpher *Power Discs *Barracuda Blade *Mega Mode *Mega Blades Zords *Octozord *Claw Zord *LightZord Relationship with Kayla Thomas In the fanfiction version of Power Ranger Super Samurai, Antonio started liking former Blue Power Ranger Kayla Thomas, the younger sister of his teammate, Jaycee Thomas. In the Samurai finale, they start dating. He is aware that Kayla once dating a power ranger prior to Samurai. They both teamed up to help the Megaforce rangers in the final battle. He teamed up with her old mentor and teammate Susie Holden in Ninja Steel. Trivia *Antonio has a talent in singing and playing guitar. *He is the second Power Ranger who: **Dated Kayla Thomas. The first was R.J. **Was the Gold Ranger. The other two were Nicole and Gem. **Was a guitar player. The others were Chris, Kira, Mack, and Heather. **Was mistrusted by fellow rangers. The others were Kayla, Jocelyn, Scott, and Heather. *Antonio is the longtime friend of Ray Shiba. See Also *Ray Shiba - Antonio's best friend and teammate. *Kayla Thomas - Antonio's friend and girlfriend. *Antonio-Kayla Relationship - The relationship between Antonio and Kayla. Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Gold Ranger Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai (Runwaygirl20)